zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Portal-Kombat/Part I
Starting a File There's room enough for three separate files, like most Zelda games. Majora's Mask and Spirit Tracks are a couple of exceptions to the format. Anyways, select a file and give yourself a name. Be creative and choose wisely, because you only get one name. You'll see that your file has two spaces where it appears a few objects will fit in. These are specific quest-related items that you will encounter throughout your adventure, and they serve as markers for your progress. The number of hearts you currently have in your Life Gauge will also be displayed. Once the preparations are complete, begin the game! You'll be treated to a mysterious introduction. The Legendary Hero This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself... With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... ...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero... ...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. ...But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend... Twelfth Year on Outset Island Aryll wakes you up from a deep sleep and tells announces that it's your twelfth birthday. Your Grandma has been waiting for you back at your house, but before you go there, why not see what things you can do around Outset Island? Hop down the ladder and head right over to the first house that you see, which belongs to Mesa, a man who usually can be found outside cutting his grass. To open the door, use (A). This button's function changes depending on what actions you can perform, so pay attention to its display at the top-right corner of the screen. Inside the house, press ® to crouch down and crawl. Crawl under the bed and you'll find a Green Rupee, worth 1 Rupee. Crawl further you'll find a side room with a treasure chest. Open it to find a hidden Red Rupee, worth 20 Rupees. It is important that you collect as many Rupees as you can on your adventure, because you'll need thousands of them at one point. Leave Mesa's house and go down to the small bridge on the water where Joel, the child with the white shirt, plays. He's standing near a series of rocks that you can jump across to receive a Blue Rupee and a Yellow Rupee, worth 5 and 10 Rupees respectively. Now, turn back to Mesa's house and crawl behind it. You'll sneak up on a Pig which you can catch if you crawl right next to it. Otherwise, it will run away and you'll have to try again. Once you're next to it, use (A) to grab it and pick it up. Carry the pig across the low bridge on the water, and proceed across the island on the beach (if you get too close to one of the houses, old man Sturgeon will yell at you and you'll drop the pig.) Take the pig up and around to the house on the hill, then use (A) to toss it into the pen. The woman who watches over the pen, Rose, will give you a Red Rupee for that pig. There are 2 other pigs nearby, so look for the pink one on the path, and the black one in the patch of soil next to Sturgeon's house (Abe is crouched down, staring right at it.) Return them both for 2 more Red Rupees! Now that you have a considerable amount of money, head over to the docks. Enter the boat that waits by the docks- it's Beedle's Shop Ship! These boats are found in numerous areas of the Great Sea, and they're great for aspiring travelers such as yourself. You should have over 90 Rupees at this point, so talk to Beedle and buy yourself the Bait Bag. This pouch can hold both All-Purpose Bait and Hyoi Pears. All-Purpose Bait has a number of uses, and Hyoi Pears let you take control of a Seagull so you can fly around and see things from a bird's eye view for a short time. Thanks to your purchase, Beedle will be overjoyed and he'll make you a member. Save up enough points by buying from his shop and you'll get something good- or so he says. Before you leave his shop, stock up on All-Purpose Bait and Hyoi Pears, but be sure to get more of the bait than the pears. There are 8 slots in the bag for objects that can be held inside it. A Hero's Hand-Me-Downs With a full Bait Bag on hand, it's about time you paid a visit to your Grandma. Your house is the furthest to the west on the island, near the red postbox. Go inside and climb up the ladder. That's where Grandma is waiting for you with her birthday present to you: the Hero's Clothes, the kind of tunic that the legendary hero was said to wear. This is a tradition held on Outset Island, along with hanging the family shield on the wall. Grandma tells you to go get Aryll. Of course, she's waiting right where you left her, at Aryll's Lookout. Climb up to greet her, and she'll give you her birthday present to you: the Telescope! Apparently she's only lending this to you for a day, similar to how you only have to wear the Hero's Clothes for a day. Press START/PAUSE to open up your item screen and equip the item to (Y), (X), or (Z). From now on, whenever you want to use an item, open up the screen and set it to one of those three buttons. Then you can use that item at any time until you swap it for another one on the item screen. While you're at it, START/PAUSE again and use SAVE to save your progress. Whenever you want to continue where you left off, return to your saved game from the title screen. Be sure to keep saving as you progress through the game. There are some instances where saving is very much recommended for getting 100% completion, and this walkthrough will be sure to point them out. Anyways, you'll need to use your Telescope from Aryll's Lookout. Aryll will teach you how to use it to look around and zoom in on distant objects. After checking out the strange man near the red postbox, Aryll will yell for you to look up at the sky. There, you'll see a massive bird carrying a girl away through the air, but it's being shot at from the sea by a pirate ship! One of the pirates' catapulted boulders throttles the bird, causing it to drop the girl into the forest atop the island. You know what you have to do: save her! But if you try to follow the only path towards the forest by climbing the hill by Mesa's house, you'll find a row of small trees inconveniently blocking the way forwards. Go to Sturgeon's house, the other house nearby your own. You'll find that Sturgeon only lives on the second floor. The first floor is home to his brother Orca. Ask Orca for some sword practice. By successfully performing the Vertical Slice, Horizontal Slice, Thrust, Spin Attack, Parry, and Jump Attack (Orca will tell you how to perform each one) he'll give you the Hero's Sword. This is your basic weapon, always equipped to (B). In particular, pay attention to his teachings about (L)-Targeting in order to lock on to enemies, and know how to use the Spin Attack, Parry, and Jump Attack. Note that the Spin Attack and Jump Attack do double the damage of other sword attacks. With the Hero's Sword, return to that small row of trees and slash at them to get them out of the way. Note that from now on, you can use your sword to cut down small trees like these ones, as well as bushes, ropes, clumps of grass and jars, which may hold helpful things like Rupees. Head up the path and towards the bridge, which is missing a single plank. Just hop over it and run across to the entrance of the island's forest. Departure This small area is known as the Forest of Fairies, but don't expect to find any right now. You've got to make your way around to the tree where that girl is hanging from a branch! Make your way along the wall on the right side to find a spot where you can climb into the next spot of the forest. The fallen log on the ground here hides a secret. Crouch down and crawl through it to get a Red Rupee! You'll also spot your first enemy, a Blue Bokoblin. It's a very easy enemy, and it takes about 6 standard hits to defeat it. Its only attacks are jumping and kicking, which are easy to avoid. Make quick work of it and climb on top of the stump it was guarding. From here you can jump up to the next section of the forest. There's a huge boulder around here, but you can't do anything about it for now. Climb up the log here to fall down into the last section of the forest. A pair of Kargorocs will drop two more Blue Bokoblins down to fight you! Not that they're difficult or anything, just use your typical sword attacks. After the battle, the girl will fall out of the tree, and she'll be revealed to be the leader of the pirates. Gonzo, one of the pirates, runs in to check up on her, and they both leave the forest. You have nothing more to do here for now, so you head off as well. After leaving the Forest of Fairies, Aryll waves to you from across the bridge and then runs to rejoin you- but all of the sudden, that massive bird from before swoops back in and snatches her away, flying across the sea! There's no way it's just getting away like that, and you're determined to go with the pirates to that bird and take back your sister. Thanks to some smooth-talking from the Rito postman, Quill, the pirates decide to let you come along. Tetra, the captain that you rescued from before, tells you to find something to defend yourself with. Well, nothing defends quite like the family shield, so head back home and check out its spot on top of the ladder. What the... it's gone?! Jump back down and Grandma will give you the Hero's Shield. After drawing your sword with (B), you can use it to defend and reflect attacks with ®. There are a few preparations you should make before you leave Outset Island. First, go outside your house and look to the left of the ramp. There should be a spot where you can crawl under your porch. It'll lead to a secret basement under your house with a treasure chest. Open it up to get an Orange Rupee, worth 100 Rupees! Nice! Now you'll have a nice cash bonus for the upcoming events. However, you can carry no more than 200 Rupees right now, so keep that in mind. If you feel like leaving this money for later, go ahead. Before you go, say goodbye to your friends and family. As an added bonus, it can't hurt to check up with Sturgeon on the second floor of the brothers' house. In addition to a funny cutscene, read all the notes on the wall. They serve as a perfect tutorial for gameplay essentials. They've also been recorded here for your reading convenience. All set? Then talk to Tetra to board the Pirate Ship along with crew. Say goodbye to Outset Island. Category:Walkthroughs